


a question (my selfishness and your stubborness and the road ahead)

by EllaYuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Spoilers for the Final Arc up to the end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: It’s stupid, really. He’s never been one to get shy, especially where Iwa-chan is concerned, but this time…Really, it’s stupid. “When I retire, let’s-”get married, is on the tip of his tongue, just there, behind his teeth.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	a question (my selfishness and your stubborness and the road ahead)

“Hey , Iwa-chan?” he says, biting his lip. 

It’s stupid, really. He’s never been one to get shy, especially where Iwa-chan is concerned, but this time…  _ Really, it’s stupid _ . “When I retire, let’s-”  _ get married _ , is on the tip of his tongue, just there, behind his teeth. 

For some reason, he can’t say it. _ (Coward!) _ Years and years where he’s said anything and everything to Iwa-chan, and  _ now _ , he’s finally found words he can’t push out in the air between them (well, figurative air between them, currently, since this  _ is  _ a phone call).

“What is it?” Iwa-chan asks, patient. (He’s been that lately. Patient, and more talkative, and less snarky, oddly. That last part only a tiny little bit.) “‘Let’s’ what?”

Oikawa bites down on his tongue. “I was going to say ‘let’s go traveling’,” he covers quickly, with the one other thing he’d have liked to ask, which is just as impossible as the first. “But I realized that that’s not really plausible. Just because I retire from playing professionally, doesn’t mean you’ll be anywhere near retiring age so you could go with me.” 

Iwaizumi snorts, inelegant as always, and Oikawa can practically hear him rolling his eyes at him. “We can go traveling for a while, if that's what you want, Oikawa."

Just like that. Like it's _ that easy  _ for Iwaizumi to drop everything and put his life on hold just because Oikawa wants to see the world with him.  _ Ah ah, Iwa-chan, stupid Iwa-chan, what am I to do with you? _

It comes out on a breath, hitched and stuttered. "Marry me."

There's silence from the other end of the line, and for a long stretch of time, Oikawa feels like he might just swallow his phone and jump out his window. Thank  _ all the Gods  _ that they're on different continents, he'd have  _ died  _ if he'd had said that to Iwa-chan's face!

"...okay."

And again,  _ just like that _ . “Iwa-chan, I was just-” he tries, but really, he was just  _ what?  _ Because he’s wanted to ask this question since they were fourteen years old. 

“You were just being an idiot, is what you were being.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa starts, taking a deep breath and pushing past the knot lodged in his throat. “Are you sure? Because I’m selfish, and I’m stubborn, and you’ll have a difficult time backing out of this when you inevitably find-”

“You’re lucky you’re an ocean away, or I’d have kicked your ass,” Iwaizumi cuts him off, and there’s something in his voice that reminds Oikawa that he’s not the only stubborn one here. “If I  _ said  _ okay, I  _ mean  _ okay, dumbass. Who do you take me for?”

A shuddery sigh escapes Oikawa then, along with all the pent-up tension in his body. 

Yes. Yes, after all these years, who did he think he was dealing with? 

Yes, he’s being greedy, and yes, he’s being willful, and  _ yes _ , he wants what he wants. He’s conquering the volleyball world, he’s getting everything he’s worked so hard for, and yet still,  _ still, _ he can’t help wanting more, wanting  _ this.  _ Coveting this.

_ But. _

“As soon as you formally retire, Tooru,” Iwa-chan says, and yes, Oikawa really isn’t the only one to want this. 

“I wish you were here so I could kiss you,” he says, whimsical, and finds that he doesn’t feel the desperate urge from earlier to swallow his words.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi answers, and there’s a smile in his voice.

_ I wish I could see your face. _

~

“So, Iwa-chan, is this your birthday gift to me?”

“Hah! More like your birthday gift  _ to yourself.” _

“You’re being really rude, Hajime.”

“And yet, you still want to marry me.”

“It’s more a surprise  _ you  _ want to marry  _ me!  _ Mattsun and Makki will be so shocked when they hear!”

“Hmpf. Not as surprised as you might think.”

“What? Iwa-chan? What do you mean?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Iwa-chan?!”

“Shut up. I’m hanging up now.”

“Iwa-chan you can’t say things like that and not explain!  _ Iwa-chan!” _

“Bye, Oikawa. Oh, and happy birthday.

_ “Iwa-chan!” _

_ ~ _

_ Iwa-chan’s going to marry me,  _ he thinks, and then, just for good measure, says it again out loud. 

It sounds real. 

It feels real.

**_Ding!_ **

  * You have 1 message from: Iwa-chan!



_ It is real, dumbass. _


End file.
